Game of Thrones: One Happy Christmas
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Themed fic set during Christmas; there is a large party at the Stark Mansion and the family are to be reunited, along with some friends. However surprises are in store for many, especially in regards to certain Starks dating and who their partners are. Especially when a certain couple have a few important announcements to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: One Happy Christmas**

Chapter 1 of a themed Game of Thrones fic I felt like doing; set during Christmas time, will start on the week leading up to Christmas and will eventually culminate in a big Christmas party, Pairings will be revealed as the story goes on, hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the week before Christmas day; already at the Stark Family Mansion; preparation were underway for the large party that was to be held on the day. Catelyn Stark was hard at work in the kitchen, although not cooking, that would come later; she was busy setting up the decorations; her husband Eddard was also working on the decorations, but in the living room. Catelyn sighed as she reflected on the rest of her family; she and Eddard had five children, three sons and two daughters; but only their youngest son, the youngest of the five, sixteen year old Rickon, still lived at home. The remaining children were all grown up now and living either on their own or with their romantic partner. Upstairs in his room, Rickon Stark was still in bed, asleep. His wild messy auburn hair even messier due to bed hair. His blue eyes opened blearily as the phone rang, he groaned and pulled the blankets over his head, grumbling to himself. Hearing the phone, Ned called out to Cat.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He hurried over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

There was a brief moment before the other person replied. "Hey dad."

Ned smiled widely; it was his and Cat's eldest child, also the oldest son, twenty-four year old Robb Stark.

It had been some time since Robb had last called them; it was a relief to hear from him.

"Robb, it's good to hear from you again." Ned said truthfully.

Robb laughed lightly before replying. "Yeah; I was just calling to say, I'll be coming home soon. I thought maybe I'd come and stay over for Christmas."

Ned couldn't help but smile wider. "That's a great idea, I'll let your mother know, she'll be excited."

"Yeah, um dad, there's something I should tell you." Robb said in reply.

Ned paused; concerned. The last time Robb had called it had been to inform them that he had broken up with his long-time girlfriend Roslin Frey. It had been a hard time for the family, with the Frey's taking the matter very personally, almost like an insult. But things seemed have calmed down now, since Roslin was now dating Catelyn's younger brother Edmure Tully.

"What is it?" He asked; letting his concern show in his voice.

Robb sighed. "I know Roslin will be there, with Uncle Edmure but, I just don't want things to be awkward, you see…I'm dating someone else."

That caught Ned's attention. "Really; who is it?"

"I'd rather wait and introduce you all to her when I arrive; that's what I said to her anyway; it's just…"

Ned accepted that and set his son's worries to rest. "Don't worry; Roslin's happy with Edmure, I'm sure things will be okay."

Robb seemed to calm down and, after some more small talk they hung up. Ned headed through to the kitchen to see Cat.

Cat had finished with the kitchen decorations and as Ned came in she turned and smiled to him. Ned walked up to her and they kissed softly; Ned then explained.

"That was Robb on the phone; he's going to be coming home for Christmas."

Cat's whole face lit up and she replied instantly. "Really, oh, that's wonderful."

Ned nodded and informed her. "Yes; he…he has a new girlfriend too; he didn't say who though, said he'd introduce her when they arrived, looks like they're coming together."

"I see, well, that's good news." Cat said, mentally recalling to add Robb's girlfriend to their still growing list of guests. "Do we know about the others yet?"

Ned nodded. "Bran and Meera will be here later today, Arya and Gendry should arrive sometime tomorrow…We've not heard from Sansa yet."

Catelyn sighed sadly at that; Sansa was the eldest daughter and the second child, Arya was the third and Bran the fourth. Sansa had been dating Joffrey Baratheon since high school, Joffrey was the eldest son of President Robert Baratheon; while the relationship seemed happy at first, but it soon turned out Joffrey was abusive and treated Sansa horribly. They had recently broken up; Joffrey had taken it badly; Sansa however had since left him behind and now lived alone.

"She's been through a lot." Ned stated softly.

Cat nodded. "Hopefully she'll meet someone else; someone who'll treat her better, the way she deserves to be treated. Maybe she already has found someone, Gods willing."

Ned nodded in agreement, hoping his eldest daughter had indeed found someone she could be happy with, she certainly deserved it after what she went through with Joffrey.

Finally, it was just after midday; Rickon was finally awake and dressed; the house was completely decorated and they had just had lunch. Just then the doorbell rang, Rickon hurried to answer it. He smiled as he opened it; standing in the doorway was nineteen year old Bran Stark, with his twenty-four year old girlfriend, Meera Reed.

"Bran, Meera, hey, you made it." He remarked cheerfully.

Bran smiled and nodded. "Hey Rickon; it's good to see you."

Meera greeted Rickon warmly too and Rickon stepped back while Bran worked his way into the house on his crutches. Many years ago, Bran had suffered an accident which left him paralyzed from the waist down and stuck in a wheelchair for years. Yet recently he had undergone and experimental laser surgery which would allow him to regain the use of his legs. The surgery was a success but as Bran had been paralyzed for so long his leg muscle had atrophied; therefore he was now undergoing intense physical therapy to regain strength in his legs so he could walk again. He had advanced far enough that he could walk with crutches as well as stand on his own without support. Once inside Bran hugged his brother and together the three of them headed through to the living room. Bran and Meera sat down on the sofa.

"So, how have you guys been?" He asked Rickon.

Rickon smiled and nodded. "Just great, and you two?"

Bran smiled back. "We're doing good, yes."

"I see your parents have been busy." Meera stated as she looked around at the decorations.

Rickon laughed and nodded as Ned and Cat entered; Cat smiling widely as she saw Bran.

"Bran, Meera, it's god to see you." She remarked happily as she approached.

She hugged her second son and his girlfriend as they returned her greetings. They also exchanged greetings with Ned. They sat together talking, already discussing what they hoped to do when the rest of the family arrived and also, on the big day, during the party.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: One Happy Christmas**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, he didn't want things to be awkward after all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, cool :)  
Katie230: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them, note how they behave in this chapter BTW, might be interesting. Oh they will be, don't worry.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the day after Bran and Meera had arrived at the Stark house. As was usual with them they were up early; earlier than everybody else for this matter, they headed down to the kitchen. Bran stood at the counter, fixing up breakfast for both of them. Bran's crutches were leaning against the counter, he was smiling at the fact he was standing without any help. Meera leaned against the counter, carefully sipping a glass of water. She smiled and then commented.

"Your mother's looking a lot happier than I've ever seen her." She then added. "She must be relieved that the physical therapy is going well."

Bran laughed. "I've noticed; I still can't believe how far I've come."

Meera nodded and they lapsed into companionable silence. After a moment Meera seemed to ponder something before asking.

"Bran, do you think we should…?"

Bran shook his head, smiling. "No, let's wait, it'll be better to tell them all at once, that way we'll only need to do so, once."

Meera nodded in acceptance and not too long afterwards Ned and Cat joined them.

"Good morning." Bran greeted them as Ned and Cat got breakfast and they sat down at the kitchen table. He noted the one person missing and smirked. "I see Rickon is still a late riser."

His parents nodded as they all smiled at that and began eating, waiting for the youngest Stark to join them.

Later, after Rickon had finally joined them, Bran smiled, taking Meera's hand under the table.

He decided to ask. "So, Mum, Dad, who else is coming?"

They smiled and Ned replied. "Arya and Gendry will be here today; Robb will be here today or tomorrow."

Bran smiled at that but was not prepared for what his father said next. "Oh, he'll be bringing his new girlfriend too."

"New girlfriend?" Bran remarked, surprised. "Wow, wasn't expecting that."

They all smiled and settled into the day. It was around midday when there was a knock at the door; Catelyn went to answer it and when she opened it she was greeted by the sight of her youngest daughter, Arya, being pelted in the back by a snowball. This prompted Arya to spin around and retaliate, striking her boyfriend Gendry, directly in the face with her snowball, as he stood at the end of the driveway.

"Arya." Catelyn gasped.

Arya turned and smiled at her mother. "Hi mum." She turned to Gendry. "Gendry, get your butt over here, stupid!"

Gendry merely laughed at this and jogged up the path towards them.

Catelyn quirked an eyebrow. "Arya, you're twenty, a little old for snowball fights, don't you think?"

"Nope, Gendry's twenty-five and, well, you saw us." Arya replied, laughing.

Catelyn couldn't help but smile; she also noted that, despite her age, Arya had only grown by, at most, three inches, since she had last seen her. Therefore she was still short for her age, being just over five feet. Gendry was much taller, broad-shouldered and muscular, yet he and Arya just seemed to fit around each other so well.

Gendry soon arrived on the porch and slid his arm around Arya's waist.

He smiled warmly at Catelyn. "Hello Mrs. Stark; nice to see you again."

Catelyn smiled back. "Hello Gendry, come in, both of you. You're just in time for lunch."

They stepped in and removed their snow covered boots and jackets. Although she said nothing Catelyn couldn't help but notice, once Arya's jacket was removed, what looked like the tip of a tattoo on her back, just visible above the neckline of her T-shirt. As Gendry knelt down to remove his boots, his T-shirt pulled up slightly and part of a similar looking tattoo was visible on his back too. Catelyn smiled at how Arya and Gendry just had to be different. They weren't married but had sworn to be together always, in short had promised themselves to each other; yet rather than promise rings, it was clear they had gone for matching tattoos on their backs.

"I do hope the two of you were careful." She said, indicating what she meant when they looked at her confused.

They both smiled and nodded, with Gendry adding. "Don't worry Mrs. Stark, we were, we had them done professionally."

Catelyn nodded and together they headed through to the living room. Arya and Gendry stopped in the doorway; the rest of the family looked up as they came in and smiled at them. They all exchanged greetings and Arya turned to Gendry.

"Why have we stopped here?"

Gendry smirked. "Well…"

He glanced upwards; Arya followed his gaze and blushed furiously when she saw the mistletoe hanging directly above her.

"You did that on purpose." She remarked, punching Gendry's arm.

But it was clear she wasn't really angry as she then pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

Soon the couple joined the rest of the family; Arya smiled as she hugged her younger brothers.

"Hey you two." She said warmly. "I've missed you guys."

They smiled and returned the hug, Rickon then spoke. "We missed you too Arya."

Bran nodded and then Arya turned to him and asked. "How's the physical therapy coming?"

"Pretty good; the therapist thinks I'm nearly there, should be able to walk on my own again soon."

Arya's smile grew at that. "That's great."

The others all smiled too; happy to hear this; Catelyn then called them through for lunch. After lunch everybody was busy throughout the house. Catelyn was making final checks on everything, making sure she had what she needed. Ned and Gendry were out in the back garden, at the shed, getting the extra chairs and tables needed for their guests on the big day. Rickon and Bran were playing a video game together while Meera and Arya sat on the sofa, talking together.

"Bran's told me a lot about you Arya, it's nice to meet you." Meera said.

This was true; by the time Bran and Meera ended up together and dating, Arya had already moved out of the house and into the apartment she now shared with Gendry.

Arya raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, what did he say?"

Meera then explained about what Bran had told her, not missing any details; this included the ones about Arya's wild behaviour as a child.

Arya blushed. "Ugh, that brother of mine."

Meera laughed at that as Arya merely shook her head with a frustrated sigh.

Just then, once Ned and Gendry had finally finished and Catelyn had joined the girls in the living room, there was knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be Robb." Catelyn said.

However Ned shook his head, confused. "No, he just called me, said he'd been delayed and he would be here tomorrow."

This confused the others and they waited; curious as Ned went to answer the door, wondering who it could be.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: One Happy Christmas**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh, there will be more characters appearing as the story goes on, and a few more being mentioned.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Chgddfjj: Glad you like it, the chapters are as long as I chose them to be, they're set up that way for a reason. (cliffhanger, etc.)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked them :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here you go :) Glad you liked Arya and Gendry, hope you liked their tattoos too :)  
Vittoria Stark Loba alada: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see, they actually have two important pieces of news to share :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Still confused as to who it could be, Ned went to answer the door. He opened it and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Jon?" He gasped in utter surprise.

Jon smiled and embraced Ned who gladly returned it.

"It's good to see you again Uncle." Jon said as he stepped back.

Ned smiled; Jon was the son of his sister Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. However with Lyanna dead and Rhaegar having to work abroad constantly Ned had raised the boy almost like his own son. Rhaegar still called Jon and tried to be a part of the boy's life, however small, but things weren't easy. Things were hard since Jon had been born as the result of a one night stand and Rhaegar was already married; however they tried hard to make things work. Yet Ned was surprised to see his normally serious nephew looked happier than ever. He soon got his answer as to why however when he saw a tall red haired woman, the same age as Jon, walk up next to him and snake her arm around his waist.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Jon?" She asked playfully, a coy look crossing her face.

Jon smiled and replied. "Of course I am; Uncle, this is Ygritte; Ygritte, this is my Uncle, Eddard Stark."

Ned smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted her in his typical friendly manner.

Ygritte nodded. "Yeah, pleasure."

Ned raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing and so they entered the house and he closed the door.

They headed through to the living room where the rest of the family were. The others gasped when they saw Jon and before long Arya had rushed over and hugged him. Jon smiled and greeted her warmly.

"Hey Arya, been a long time."

Arya nodded. "Yeah, it has; I missed you."

Jon laughed and ruffled Arya's hair. "Missed you too."

Jon greeted the rest of the family too and was even formally introduced to Meera and Gendry. He had heard about them and they about him, but this was their first time actually meeting. Jon smiled as he greeted them, he was happy for Bran and Arya to have found such good people who loved them dearly. Arya had been wary about, just like the rest of the family, simply because she was the youngest girl in the family. But shortly after meeting and talking to Gendry he grew to like him and accepted the relationship a lot quicker than anyone else in the family, except perhaps Bran. He then formally introduced Ygritte to the family; she smirked and returned their greetings; looking completely relaxed and at ease. The family greeted her and were quite surprised by how Ygritte carried herself. They noted their closeness and seemed happy for them. Catelyn noticed something then that caught her eye.

"Jon, you claimed to just be dating this woman in your e-mails." She said. "But, I see the rings, you're engaged?"

Jon smiled and nodded, surprisingly them all.

Ygritte smirked at Catelyn's reaction and nodded.

"Yeah, to be honest, we've not been engaged long, just since yesterday in fact." She stated calmly before asking. "What, if there a problem?"

Catelyn shook her head. "No, I was just surprised, it seems rather…soon, I mean, you haven't been dating that long."

Jon smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry aunt Cat, we know what we're going, we love each other, we know how strong our love is."

"C'mon, let's not get sappy now Jon." Ygritte remarked with a laugh and just like that everyone started laughing.

That evening the family sat having dinner; Jon was speaking to Bran about his physical therapy and how it was progressing, meanwhile Ygritte spoke to Arya; who Catelyn had noticed seemed to share the same wildness and brazen attitude. The girls were discussing Arya and Gendry's matching tattoos, Ygritte seemed particularly interested as Arya explained about them and Arya even agreed to show her the tattoo after dinner. Just then the phone rang; Catelyn detached herself from the conversations at the table and went to answer it.

"Hello?" She greeted, curious.

Her heart lifted when she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. "Hey mum."

She gasped. "Sansa, Gods, it's been so long."

Catelyn had been so worried about her eldest daughter, ever since the girl broke up with Joffrey following how he had abused and mistreated her. Sansa sadly hadn't been in contact with them since then, they had tried calling her but she hadn't answered. It was only her occasional messages to Arya or Bran which let them know she was still alive and confirmed their hopes that she needed some time to herself to sort things out.

Catelyn heard Sansa sigh softly before replying.

"I know, sorry I didn't call sooner, I just; I needed some time."

Catelyn smiled and explained. "I guessed; I'm just glad you're okay."

Sansa laughed softly, Gods it had been so long since Catelyn had heard her laugh. "I know, I'm fine now mum, I thought I'd come and stay over Christmas; I should be there by tomorrow."

"That's great sweetie; Robb will be here tomorrow too, everyone else is also here now."

"Okay, great, I'll see you all then."

With that Catelyn hung up and went back to deliver the news to the family. They were all waiting when she came back; Catelyn smiled and told them the good news.

"That was Sansa, she's coming home, she'll be here tomorrow."

The others all smiled; happy, relieved that they would see Sansa again, even Arya who rarely got on with her sister was happy. After hearing everything Sansa went through, seeing her again would be a huge relief for them all. Finally, once dinner was over and the dishes cleared away, Arya and Ygritte disappeared upstairs, everybody else got to talking except for Rickon who was absent. Bran excused himself and, carefully using his crutches, began to look for his younger brother. While searching Bran couldn't help but smile; he couldn't shake the thought that, a few more weeks from now, he'd most likely be walking unaided, no wheelchair, no crutches and just in time too. He could hardly wait, he and Meera reached a final agreement that they would tell everyone the news they wanted to share with them on Christmas day.

Bran stopped as he heard Rickon's voice; peering around the corner he could see Rickon on his phone.

"Hey; yeah, so you're really gonna be here, you can make it?" He was asking; there was a pause and then Rickon gasped. "What, your mum _and_ dad are gonna be here too; how did that work out?"

There was another pause, Rickon listening intently to what the other person was saying, he then laughed. "I should've guessed your Uncle would convince them somehow; okay, I'll see you then."

Bran smiled as he saw the soft expression on Rickon's face and knew right away who he was talking to. So he left to give Rickon some privacy; he was after all talking to his girlfriend. Bran knew right away that things were going to get interesting and busy on Christmas day; he could hardly wait, especially for tomorrow where Sansa would finally come home and Robb would arrive too with his new girlfriend.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: One Happy Christmas**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, it isn't easy for him, especially since he is still married remember, but yeah, it's good.  
Katie230: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yup, we'll be seeing her in chapter 5, glad you liked them, oh yeah, two more couples introduced in this chapter, enjoy :)  
Vittoria Stark loba atada: Thanks, well, wait and see, it will be revealed soon enough.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was another day, one day closer to Christmas. With everything all prepared as much as possible for now, those in the Stark manor were simply relaxing, taking it easy. Bran and Meera stayed indoors, sitting on the back porch, watching as Arya, Gendry, Jon, Ygritte and Rickon all enjoyed themselves with a massive snowball fight. Ned and Cat were in the living room watching TV. They were waiting for the door, knowing it would either be Robb and his new girlfriend, or Sansa finally arriving. Finally, at almost midday, the doorbell rang, both Ned and Cat stood and went to answer it. Ned opened the door and smiled, as did Cat, as their eldest son and child, twenty-four year old Robb Stark entered.

"Mum, dad, good to see you both." He said as he hugged them. "It's good to be home."

Catelyn smiled wider and kissed his cheek. "We've all missed you Robb; it's good to see you again."

They stepped back and then Robb stepped aside as his girlfriend entered. They were both surprised when they immediately recognized her at once.

Ned was the one who broke the silence. "Myrcella?"

The girl nodded, confirmed that she was indeed Myrcella Baratheon. They both looked to Robb who also nodded, in confirmation.

"Yes, Myrcella is my girlfriend."

The girl smiled at that and, subconsciously, took Robb's hand.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they took this in before finally they smiled and congratulated the couple. Catelyn however was concerned about something and decided to ask.

"Does um, does Cersei know about…"

Myrcella nodded slowly. "Yes, my mum already knows…She, didn't take it too well."

They both nodded and did their best to reassure the couple as they headed inside. Soon the others all came in and were introduced to Myrcella as Robb's girlfriend. They all welcomed her; hiding their surprise really well. They noted how happy the couple seemed, Robb confirmed the two hadn't been dating long. However it was clear to the others they cared deeply for each other. Later Robb was in the kitchen when Jon entered.

"It's been a while huh." He said casually.

Robb nodded. "It sure has…So, that was Ygritte who was with you then?"

Jon nodded, he had told Robb about Ygritte in his e-mails. Unlike the others Robb already knew they were engaged. Jon wanted to tell at least one person and so had told Robb.

Jon smiled as he got himself a drink. "You and Myrcella look really happy. It's good to see that, things, well, we all kinda saw, I think a bit before you did, that things weren't working with Roslin."

"Yeah, I hear she's engaged to Uncle Edmure now." Robb replied softly. "So long as she's happy, then everything's fine."

Jon nodded in agreement and they continued to speak, mostly about Gendry and Meera, like Jon, this was Robb's first time meeting them.

"What are your thoughts on them?" Jon asked.

Robb considered carefully and then shrugged. "Well, they're clearly good people, they all treat each other right and care deeply for their loved ones. I like them."

Jon nodded and they headed back to join the others.

It was in the afternoon when the doorbell rang again. Being the nearest Bran went to answer it. He smiled as he saw his eldest sister standing there; she looked just the way he remembered her. Still the same vibrant auburn hair, still beautiful, however there were differences, there was a worldliness in her eyes that wasn't there before and dark shadows under her eyes indicated trouble sleeping. But still she looked happy, especially when she saw her brother.

"Bran." She cried out as she hugged him.

Bran smiled, returning the hug. "Hey Sansa."

She stepped back from the hug and seemed to look him up and down. "Wow, look at you, you're walking, they, they finally managed…?"

"Yeah, kinda, I'll tell you about it soon." Bran replied with a laugh; he then saw Sansa wasn't alone; with her was a young man around the same age. "Who is this?"

Sansa quickly introduced him. "This is Podrick Payne; I…um, it'll be better if I tell you all at once."

Bran nodded and let them in. They then headed through to the living room where the others were waiting. Surprising everyone, the first to react and hug Sansa was Arya.

"Hey Sansa." She said softly as she did so.

Sansa was surprised by this but then smiled. She and Arya had never got on, but Arya's greeting told her that Arya was willing to forgive and forget everything that had happened between them.

She returned the hug. "Hi Arya, I missed you."

Arya stepped back and nodded. "As did I, we all did."

Sansa turned and smiled at her family.

She could tell her family were curious about Podrick; however she reassured them she would explain. So they told her all about their own stories; Jon introducing her to Ygritte and explaining their engagement. Robb surprising her by revealing he was dating Myrcella and Bran explaining about his surgery and the physical therapy. She smiled and then realized all eyes were on her now.

She prepared herself and spoke. "My turn now. Everyone, this is Podrick Payne, my new boyfriend."

There were some gasps and few glances exchanged between the family members; but then her mother smiled.

"So you've found someone new, that's a relief." She said cheerfully.

The others all agreed and welcomed Podrick although Sansa noticed the looks on her father, older brother and cousin's faces. Later, while they were alone, she leaned in close to Pod.

"Be careful, I think my father, Robb and Jon may try to have a bit of talk with you later." She warned him. He gulped and she clarified. "It's nothing to worry about, really. After what I went through, I guess it's just natural."

Pod nodded in understanding and braced himself for the upcoming interrogation.

It finally occurred just after dinner; while Pod was in the kitchen, getting a drink. He heard them before seeing them. He turned and there they were, all standing behind him. He immediately felt the nervousness that he was prone to, making itself known.

"Podrick." Robb said, his voice completely serious.

He nodded and soon he was sitting listening while the three of them spoke seriously to him, including warning him, telling him all about Sansa's previous boyfriend.

Finally Podrick found the nerve to speak. "I know you don't exactly trust me yet, but I'm nothing like Joffrey, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it too."

That seemed to be enough to satisfy them, they all nodded and then Jon spoke up.

"I hope so, for both your sakes. Sansa does look happier now."

Ned agreed. "Yes; that is why you must be careful; really try to keep her safe, she deserves happiness after everything she went through."

Podrick couldn't agree more with that; when he first met her Sansa was practically lifeless, but now, now she was finding her joy of life again, he just hoped he could help her continue to do so and win her families trust. Still, it was clear that now things would be easier and the family were all happy, they were all together again and soon it would be Christmas, a time of great joy where they could all celebrate the one thing that truly matter to all of them, family.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: One Happy Christmas**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I thought so :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them both :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sansa smiled as she woke up, it was Christmas Eve, tomorrow would be the day of the party. She felt good being back in her family home, seeing her family again and to her relief they seemed to be slowly but surely accepting Podrick. She also was quick to rekindle her friendship with Myrcella; who she was glad to see wasn't angry with her for breaking up with Joffrey. Quickly getting dressed she headed downstairs and smiled when she saw Pod already awake, sitting at the table, drinking coffee. He stood up as she entered, smiling.

"Good morning." He said; sounding more relaxed than before.

Sansa smiled and returned his greeting. "Morning; you're up early?"

Podrick nodded; Sansa could help but notice that, like in other situations he had been in, Pod was quiet, shy, withdrawn and nervous, until he actually spent some time there, then it began to fade and he became more sociable.

"Your parents sure know how to decorate their house for the festive season." He remarked softly.

Sansa nodded and then suddenly realized that, just like Arya had on her arrival, she was under a spring of mistletoe. Podrick laughed as she finally realized and kissed her.

As they sat down Podrick informed her. "Seems like it's gonna be a big party, I've heard your family calling different people, checking who is going to be there and such, preparing the table, the chairs, lots of chairs."

Sansa smiled at that and made a mental note to ask her mother who would be coming so she could prepare Podrick for the sudden onslaught of visitors.

However Sansa found herself momentarily distracted from the task she had set for herself. The day was wearing on and Rickon was acting strange, he was almost constantly on his phone, or hiding up in his room, on his computer. He even abandoned the snowball fight the others were having to answer his phone, darting indoors where it was safe. Sansa stood on the porch, watching him go, confused. She had politely declined to participate in the snowball fight, opting to watch instead.

"What's all that about?" She asked to no one in particular.

Robb was nearest to her and heard her question. "Oh sorry Sansa, I forgot, you've been busy, you weren't able to catch up properly with things back home."

Sansa nodded and Robb explained.

"Rickon's got a girlfriend, they're probably just arranging something for tomorrow, she's coming over with her parents for Christmas."

"Rickon…has a girlfriend?" Sansa gasped. "I never realized he would…What's she like?"

Robb smirked and replied. "I think you might know her actually, you'll have met her at least once I'm sure…"

Whatever else Robb planned to say was cut short by a snowball striking Sansa in the side of the head. She yelped as she felt the wetness seeping into her hair. She turned sharply, easily zeroing in on the culprit, who was laughing their head off.

"Arya!" She cried. "That's it, you're gonna get it."

Just like that Sansa's earlier desire to just watch was forgotten as she sprang from the porch and immediately began joining the snowball fight, retaliating against her sister.

Later on in the afternoon; Sansa began helping her mother as they fixed up the table and ensured everything was ready. They were setting the turkey to preheat in the over and making sure all the food would be ready.

It was then Sansa remembered and asked. "So, who else is coming over?"

"Quite a few…" Her mother replied as she began listing them off. "Obviously all of us are here, some of your father's business partners, the Manderlys and the Umbers; we just heard that Maege, Dacey and Lyanna Mormont are also coming."

Sansa nodded at that, smiling. She'd never say it out loud for fear of being impolite, but she was relieved that the Bolton's at least, weren't coming. She found them all to be far too creepy.

Catelyn continued to explain. "Your Uncle Edmure will be here with his fiancée; Roslin."

"Roslin Frey…the girl Robb was dating before Myrcella?" She asked, startled.

Catelyn nodded in confirmation. "Don't ask about the details, I don't really know myself. A few of Roslin's sisters will be there; Lysa will also be coming with Peytr and Robin. Oh and the Baratheon's will be there too."

Sansa immediately went pale and froze. Seeing this reactions Catelyn quickly shook her head.

"It's okay, Joffrey won't be there; Cersei politely declined to come and is taking Joffrey and Tommen to Casterly Rock to visit her family for Christmas."

Sansa calmed down at that and nodded. "O-okay; that's good."

"Yes, the ones who are coming are Robert and his brothers, I believe Stannis is bringing his wife and I know, he is bringing his daughter and Renly is bringing Loras."

Sansa nodded at that, smiling in relief.

She pondered for a moment, thinking about what her mother had said.

"Wait a minute, how can you be so sure Stannis is brining Shireen?" She asked.

Catelyn smiled at that. "Oh, yes, that's right, you weren't told. Shireen is Rickon's girlfriend."

"What, him and Shireen, that's…wow, I never thought."

"None of us did." Catelyn clarified. "But, it's actually quite nice; she certainly has a calming effect on him. Also You probably may have heard about the whole incident regarding her mother and her R'hllor religion."

Sansa nodded at that. "Yes; I heard; why do ask?"

Catelyn explained. "Well, perhaps due to that and, the fact that she was already having problems with her faith. Shireen's converted to the Old Gods, just like Rickon."

"I...I see." Sansa replied; she knew why her mother was telling her too.

Sansa didn't know about Shireen's conversion and would likely have blundered by asking Shireen to come to the Sept with her. But now that would not be an issue. So, smiling again, the two returned to work, ensuring everything was ready. As they worked Sansa pondered the guest list again and decided to ask.

"How is Aunt Lysa and Robin; I've not seen them in ages?"

Catelyn sighed and shook her head. "Lysa's pretty much the same as ever, perhaps a bit more excitable now that she and Peytr are married. Robin's doing okay; he still has those fits from time to time, but he's on medication now which is helping."

"I see, good for him." Sansa replied; before noticing her mother's expression. "Is something wrong?"

Catelyn shook her head. "No, I was just thinking; something Lysa said, last time she spoke. Something's bothering her, about Robin; he's being…secretive; very secretive, when she asked him about it, he said it was nothing. But she can't help but be concerned."

Sansa nodded; privately curious as to what Robin could be up to. Although she was certain of one thing, Aunt Lysa had nothing to worry about, it wouldn't be dangerous; Robin's medical condition meant he would never do anything like that at least.

Finally; everything was done and it was night. Sansa had spoken to Podrick, informed him about the guests and promised she would help him work his way through it. The family all retired to bed; it wouldn't be long now, they could hardly wait, the following day, it would be Christmas.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: One Happy Christmas**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, what do you expect, she's already overprotective of him then he starts keeping secrets from her.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked her and Rickon/Shireen; sadly no as he is busy, but he will be mentioned.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was finally Christmas day; the Stark family awoke to this day in a mood of joyous anticipation. Soon they would be hosting a party at their house and the whole family was now together once more. Along with the family were the loved ones of four of the five children; before long they were all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Ned, Cat, Robb and Sansa were the only ones currently fully awake. The others were still half asleep and groggy, Rickon and particular was not a morning person. However this did not deter them from sharing in the joyous mood of the others. After breakfast the family spent some time exchanging the gifts they had brought each other, by this point everybody was awake and looking forward to the large Christmas party and welcoming the guests, they knew at once they had to get ready, their firsts guests had called ahead to state they would be arriving shortly before midday. So everyone hurried upstairs to get ready, agreeing to assemble in the living room in order to ensure they were all prepared. Luckily they had finished their breakfast and giving each other gifts early enough for even Rickon to fully prepare himself; in spite of his usual attempt to leave everything to the last minute. Sure enough, with five minutes to spare, everyone was ready and seated in the living room.

The family had all dressed up well; Ned was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a green button-up shirt along with a green tie with a Santa Clause tie pin. Cat sat next to him, clad in an elegant shin-length red velvet dress with long flowy sleeves and matching heels. Robb and Myrcella also sat together, Robb wearing nice grey trousers and green button-up shirt with a red vest while Myrcella wore a gold satiny dress with little bells sewn into the hem of her sleeves and neckline and gold sandal strap heels. The next couple was Sansa and Podrick; Sansa wearing a rather beautiful knee-length silver dress with white fur-lined bottom hem, sleeves, and neckline and silver sandal heels. Podrick was dressed up smart in a cream-colored shirt, black jacket, and black trousers. Sansa and Podrick were passing the time by talking to Arya and Gendry who were also dressed for the occasion, Arya in a deep red V-neck sweater and a smooth black ankle length skirt; she also wore Christmas tree earrings and black pump heels. Gendry was in a pair of black trousers and a plain red shirt and black dress shoes. Bran had settled into his own seat, his crutches close at hand, he was clad in a plain green shirt and immaculate white trousers. Meera sat next to him, her head on his shoulder, she wore a thigh length spaghetti strap dress with a red top and green ruffle skirt and red flats. Finally Rickon sat, waiting impatiently; he was dressed in silver trousers and a blue shirt on which he wore a gold star pin.

Finally Jon and Ygritte joined them too; Jon wearing a white dress shirt with red buttons and black trousers and Ygritte in a blue blouse and a black ankle length skirt with a slit up the left side, up to her thigh, showing some leg. Shortly after they sat down there was a knock at the door, Ned went to answer it. He smiled as he did so and saw his old friend Robert Baratheon standing there.

"Ah Ned, good to see you again." Robert greeted boisterously.

Ned smiled and shook hands warmly with his friend and stepped back as first Robert, then his brothers entered with their families. Much like the others the first group of guests were dressed up well. Robert for instance was wearing a blue dress shirt and black suit trousers that fit him well. Standing, looking uncomfortable was Robert's younger brother Stannis; clad in a green dress shirt and darker green trousers. He merely nodded as he shook Ned's hand. His wife Selyse, clad in a plain ankle-length white dress was just as cold and distant, not even shaking hands. Ned however smiled as he greeted Shireen. The shy eighteen year old smiled back. She had dressed up nice in a gold blouse and white ankle length skirt with white heels, her hair in a ponytail, meaning the burned flesh of the left of her face was easily visible. Finally Ned greeted Robert's youngest brother, Renly Baratheon and his boyfriend, Loras Tyrell. They were warm and kind as they returned the greeting, again, dressed for the occasion. Renly in a plain white shirt with dark red trousers and Loras in a silver dress shirt, light blue trousers and a light blue tie.

Ned smiled after closing the door.

"I'm glad you could all make it." He said sincerely.

Robert laughed. "Wouldn't miss it Ned."

Together they headed through to the living room where the Baratheon's joined the Starks and their partners. The moment she laid eyes on Rickon Shireen's face lit up and, despite a disapproving glare from her mother, Shireen immediately sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. While the two families greeted each other and began talking together; the doorbell rang again. Ned hurried over to answer it.

"Ned, hope you don't mind, we decided we'd best come over early." Vayon Poole stated as Ned greeted him at the door.

Ned laughed. "Not at all Vayon, come in, good to see you again. Hello Jeyne." He replied, greeting Vayon and his daughter.

Jeyne Poole smiled politely and returned the greeting. She was clad in a white sweater and a black skirt that reached an inch or two past her knees. Vayon meanwhile wore black trousers, a cream coloured shirt and black jacket.

"Come on through to the living room, the Baratheon's have arrived already too, we'll have lunch together and wait for everybody else." Ned suggested.

They both nodded and headed through to the living room, there Jeyne was happily reunited with Sansa and soon the two were talking away together, catching up on all they missed, with Sansa introducing Jeyne to Podrick.

It was after lunch, some of Eddard Stark's work colleagues had also arrived. Right now however Stannis wasn't too interested, he wasn't even in the living room, he was looking for his daughter. She was away somewhere with her boyfriend and Stannis wanted to ensure he found them before Selyse did, knowing she wouldn't react well. He stopped in the kitchen and sighed, just as Eddard Stark entered.

"Stannis?"

Stannis turned to him. "Eddard, I was just looking for my daughter."

Eddard smiled. "Oh, she's fine, see."

He gestured out the window and Stannis turned to see what he meant. Sure enough there was Shireen, perfectly okay. Kneeling on the recently cleared ground, in front of the Heart Tree in the Starks back garden, Rickon at her side doing the same thing. Stannis knew what they were doing, praying to the Old Gods.

"We best ensure they come in soon, before Selyse comes looking and finds them." Stannis stated. "She's not happy with Shireen converting after all."

Eddard nodded, all too aware of what he meant. Luckily however, before Selyse even seemed to consider coming to look for her daughter, Shireen and Rickon finished their prayers and returned indoors. They re-joined the party in the living room, waiting for the last few guests to arrive.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: One Happy Christmas**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked Stannis there.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
Katie230: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Vittoria Stark: Thanks, um, sorry, I don't know what you mean?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rickon smiled as he walked back to the house with Shireen, they held each other's hands as they walked. They had just finished praying to the Old Gods and were returning to join everybody for the party, when the last of the guests arrived. When they entered however Rickon felt slightly nervous, for standing just inside was his father and Shireen's. They both turned as the young couple entered and saw them.

"Dad, we um…" Rickon began.

Ned nodded, completely calm. "It's okay Rickon; we saw the two of you praying."

Shireen shifted awkwardly at Rickon's side, glancing up at her father.

Stannis merely nodded and then explained. "I wanted to make sure I found the two of you, before your mother did."

Shireen cringed at that and nodded. Soon they began to head back to join everybody else; Stannis and Ned returned first. Shireen and Rickon were still in the kitchen, getting drinks before planning to re-join the others. As they did so, Rickon smiled and moved quietly, until he stood behind Shireen. He then snaked his arms around her waists and she jumped with a rather undignified squeak. Rickon laughed softly and kissed her neck vigorously, until Shireen gently pulled his head back, turning in his grasp to face him. Her heels put her on height with Rickon; she shook her head.

"Rickon please, don't do that." She said softly.

He pouted and she sighed, knowing she'd have to explain.

She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and pecked his lips before explaining.

"It's not that I don't like it, believe me, I do. But think how awkward it would be for me to explain a hickey to my mother."

Rickon smirked at that, clearly trying not to laugh.

Shireen noticed this and groaned. "Oh, you're terrible."

Rickon really did laugh at that. "Yet you still go out with me."

"Well, maybe I like you like that." She replied, returning his smirk and kissing him again.

Retrieving their drinks they left the kitchen and joined everybody else in the living room. When they arrived they found that Edmure Tully had arrived along with his fiancé, Roslin Frey. Both were dressed their best, Edmure in a neat suit with a grey shirt, Roslin was dressed in a sparkly silver feminine suit with black heels. The suit was admittedly better than a dress for her, due to the swell of her stomach, due to her being six months pregnant. Rickon couldn't help but smile when he saw his uncle and fiancée, clearly so happy. However he was wary when he noted Selyse glaring at them and then at him.

"What's with your Mum, I've not done anything to annoy her…yet." He asked Shireen.

Shireen took one look and knew right away what the issue was. "Part of her religion; she disapproves of pre-marital sex, pregnancy before marriage is also sinful in her eyes. She thinks you'll try and do something like that to me."

Rickon shook his head; he should have guessed. Soon they joined the party, greeting Edmure and Roslin warmly.

Robb bit his lip, feeling awkward as he noted his ex-girlfriend. However it was soon offset with relief and happiness when he noted how happy she was with his Uncle, as well as her pregnancy. She clearly had moved on, he no longer had any reason to fear. Indeed, when Roslin noticed him and Myrcella she smiled encouragingly and nodded, as if to let him know he had nothing to fear from her. After getting Edmure and Roslin their drinks Cat detached herself from the crowd in the living room to answer the front door as a knock came again.

'_This should be the last of our guest now.'_ She noted to herself as she opened it and smiled.

Standing in the doorway was her sister, Lysa; clad in a short black dress with a strip of blue in the middle, and a silver pin in the middle of the strip. With her was her new husband, her old childhood sweetheart, Petyr Baelish, clad in a dark green dress shirt and white trousers. Finally, with them, was Robin, Lysa's son with her first husband, he was wearing nice yet simple white trousers and a black shirt. They entered and Cat shut the door, greeting them warmly.

"Hello Lysa, Petyr, Robin, nice to see you all."

They returned her greeting with Lysa adding. "So, how is everyone Cat?"

Cat smiled and began explaining to Lysa as they stepped through to the living room to join the others.

As they entered Lysa pursed her lips as she observed the group, she noted her nieces and nephews with their romantic partners and her upper lip curled; her disapproval all too clear, but completely ignored. The only pair she didn't look at unfavourably upon was Shireen and Rickon.

'_She's a nice girl.' _Lysa thought to herself; remembering Shireen from her time living in King's Landing. _'She's certainly of high society, of great worth too; such a shame about those scars on her face however. She would have been perfect for Rickon, pretty even if it wasn't for those burns.'_

Robin however didn't seem to see any problems with his cousins and their partners and smiled warmly at them all. One thing caught Lysa off guard; Roslin Frey was not with Robb, but with her brother instead. Frowning she looked around and finally spotted Robb, she froze when she saw the blonde girl next to him.

"Myrcella Baratheon?" She blurted out.

The girl looked up sharply, eyes wide, like a deer in car headlights. "Y-yes?"

"I'm surprised to see you here." Lysa remarked. "I thought you'd be with your mother, going to visit her family. Did Robert insist on you…?"

Myrcella shook her head. "No, I came with Robb."

That confirmed Lysa's suspicions, she gasped, shocked. "What, you and he are…?"

"Yes, they are Lysa; we only just found out ourselves." Catelyn remarked quickly, trying to head things off.

Lysa shook her head and Cat knew she would start up soon, despite her efforts.

However, sensing that Lysa was gearing up for a complaint, her own son interjected.

"Mum, please, just leave it. Let's just enjoy Christmas, you can criticize everyone to death later."

Lysa turned to Robin, eyes wide. "Excuse me…"

Cat spoke up again. "He's right Lysa, enough."

Lysa growled but said nothing else. Myrcella shifted awkwardly in her seat. Robb leaned close to her and whispered.

"Don't worry about it; Aunt Lysa's always been like that."

She nodded, calming down. Meanwhile, Arya couldn't help but notice Gendry was uncomfortable, however she could also see why. Robert was sending his son strange looks, clearly uncomfortable about being reminded of his first wife by his presence. Aunt Lysa was also sending him hostile looks. Arya smiled and came up with an idea.

"Gendry." She whispered as she leaned in close. "Come with me."

Confused yet immediately interested Gendry slipped out of the room, a couple of minutes after Arya. She took his hand and led him upstairs, taking him to her room.

"Arry?" He questioned her warily.

She smiled and replied. "I thought you'd appreciate some alone time with me...Especially with the way my aunt keeps glaring at you, and those strange looks Robert gives you."

Gendry smirked, understanding what she meant and, infinitely grateful, began removing her clothes, as he did the same with her.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Lysa wasn't the only one glaring hostilely at others. Selyse glared as she watched Shireen and Rickon.

'_That boy, constantly leading her astray, how can she be so blind as to what he's doing.'_ She thought angrily. _'Letting him control her like that, I can't leave this.'_

She knew she had to act quickly; she had to talk sense into her daughter, before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: One Happy Christmas**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, got that right.  
Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Shireen couldn't help but smile as straightened up from where she had been resting her head on Rickon's shoulder. She leaned over and whispered to him.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded, smiling back. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, she got herself another drink and began mentally preparing herself.

'_It won't be long now, the Christmas dinner.'_ She thought to herself, taking a deep breath. _'So many people, all at once…Okay, I can do this, Rickon will be there, he'll help me.'_

She smiled as she felt herself begin to calm down. She looked out of the window; her eyes fell on the Heart Tree where she and Rickon had been praying earlier in the day.

She smiled as she recalled how different her life felt since she had converted to the Old Gods. It was strange, the religion didn't feel a formal, but seemed to carry more depth to her than the New Gods, or her mother's religion. She really couldn't explain why, but it just felt right to her.

"Shireen."

She flinched at the severe voice and turned slowly; sure enough it was her mother, standing glaring at her; she wondered just what her mother's problem was now. Rickon had been well-behaved and hadn't done anything that could be considered going too far. She prepared herself; knowing her mother was about to start some argument again.

Selyse glared at her daughter; she could see from her expression that she was going be combative again. She knew all too well that this was that boy's fault; he was doing this, turning her daughter against her and making her act out.

"Shireen, you know I won't stand for this." She said seriously. "Honestly, you shouldn't let that boy control you like this and make you something you're not."

Shireen glared, she should have guessed her mother would do this. She just couldn't accept that Shireen loved Rickon and kept blaming him for misleading her, despite the fact that Rickon was helping Shireen overcome her insecurities and become more confident in herself and also become happier.

She shook her head. "He's not controlled me, mum, he isn't even trying to."

Selyse simply glowered and shot back. "So he now has you lying for him too."  
"Mum!"

Shireen couldn't believe what she was hearing; she couldn't believe her mother actually said that. _'Is she really that out of touch with reality?'_

Selyse however cut across her daughter's thoughts. "Don't argue with me girl; where were you anyway when you disappeared with him earlier, I swear, if he's laid a hand on you."

Shireen blushed but before she could reply Stannis entered.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

Shireen turned and immediately began explaining to her father, while her mother glared and kept trying to interrupt.

When she finished Stannis turned to his wife, glaring. Selyse was furious as her daughter had just admitted that she and Rickon had been praying to the Old Gods. She was deeply offended that her daughter felt the need to worship false Gods, and admit it right in front of her.

"Again with this nonsense." Stannis growled.

Selyse rounded on her husband, there was no way she could let him defend her disobedience this time. "He has turned her against us and turned her from the Lord of Light."

Stannis shook his head. "I have no time for this nonsense, don't start with this today, understand. I will not have you causing problems for us when we are guests in another person's house."

Selyse flared up. "You would have her embrace a false religion on the whim of some boy!"

"Silence!" Stannis growled.

Shireen bit her lip and shook her head; this was something she had been hoping to avoid. She glanced over and the doorway and saw Rickon glaring and knew he had heard every word. She just prayed he wouldn't do anything rash. Later, back in the living room, Selyse was still trying to lecture Shireen about her relationship and make it seem like Rickon was just using her. Rickon glared as he heard what she was saying.

'_Okay, that's it; I've had enough of this.'_ He decided.

Then, without warning, knowing everybody could see him; he stood up, approached Shireen and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. He could hear Selyse's shriek but didn't care. He also heard the remarks of the other guests and his family, which were more positive, including wolf whistles from Arya.

That caught a few people off guard as they hadn't notice Arya and Gendry come back. Thankfully they were all unaware just what she and Gendry had been up to in their absence. When Rickon and Shireen parted Shireen felt her face flame and knew she was blushing. But she didn't mind, she smiled, she had enjoyed that kiss greatly. Amongst those watched, only one other person, apart from Selyse, did not completely approve. Lysa shook her head as she considered what she had seen.

'_Talk about distasteful; to do something like that in public, they could have had some class at least.'_ She thought to herself.

Still those thoughts were soon pushed from her head as everybody got ready and moved into the dining room where everything had been set up for the Christmas dinner. Before long everybody was seated and the dinner was served. It wasn't long before everybody was enjoying their food and had settled into talking to each other. Having found herself seated next to her, Myrcella shifted awkwardly but then turned to Roslin Frey.

"So um, Roslin, I…You…"

Roslin smiled and shook her head. "Relax, there's no need to be nervous Myrcella. I can assure you; whatever there was between Robb and me is over, I'm not going to cause either of you any trouble."

With that Myrcella relaxed and finally eased into casual conversation with Roslin. They even got around to talking about Roslin's pregnancy.

Meanwhile; while the others around them were talking, Meera took Bran's hand under the table and squeezed it. He turned to her and saw her smiling.

"I um, I think now would be the best time, don't you?" She said softly.

Bran nodded; they had been keeping things secret as best they could, but she was right, now was the time to reveal the truth to everyone.

He cleared his throat and then spoke, just loud enough for everyone seated at the table to hear. "Everyone, Meera and I have a few things we wish to announce."

Everyone went quiet and all eyes were upon them.

"We…Meera and I were thinking about getting married soon." Bran announced.

There were gasps and soon his family and even the guests were congratulating them both. Robin however noticed his mother nearly choke and spit out her drink. Luckily before Lysa could say anything, Cat saw Bran and Meera's expressions and asked.

"There's more, what is it?"

Bran nodded and Meera then explained. "I'm pregnant."

There were more gasps; this time there was no mistake for Robin, he could see quite plainly that his mother was shocked and furious, she wasn't the only one, Selyse's face was filled with fury too. Yet it was clear nobody else had a problem, with what had been revealed, they were all smiling, happy for the young couple as they were now prepared to take the next big step in their lives together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: One Happy Christmas**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked that part :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked Rickon and Shireen and of course, Meera and Bran's reveleation :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Lysa couldn't believe what she was hearing, of all her nieces and nephews, Bran, the smart one, had just made such a shocking announcement. He wasn't even married to the girl he was living with, yet she was pregnant, was that why he was marrying her.

"I don't believe this, are you serious?" She burst out.

Bran nodded. "Yes, of course I am Aunt Lysa, why wouldn't I be?"

Lysa gaped, shocked. "How could you do this?"

"Do what?" Bran asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You're marrying her, because you got her pregnant." Lysa remarked. "I can't believe that you, of all people could be so irresponsible."

Selyse then spoke up. "Lysa is right; I can't believe the two of you would be so stupid as to commit such a sinful act."

"Enough." Catelyn cried out; glaring at her sister.

Lysa glowered back. "Cat, he's a boy and you are…"

He's nineteen Lysa; he's old enough to make his own decisions." Cat snapped.

Lysa shook her head. "Maybe so, but she's too old for him."

Catelyn groaned. "This again."

It was then Arya glared and snapped. "Gods, what is your problem!?"

Lysa turned and glared at her youngest niece.

"You really have to ask that?" She growled.

Petyr and Robin tried to calm things down but Lysa wouldn't stop. Selyse on the other hand had let the matter go, after a few sharp words from Stannis.

Arya shook her head. "You just don't get it; Bran and Meera love each other, that's all that matters. You treat me and Gendry like that too, age is just a number."

Lysa shook her head. "I have the right to, especially when you are making so many mistakes with your life, fraternizing with someone so beneath you socially."

Catelyn sighed. "Lysa enough, I don't see anybody else complaining about this."

Lysa shook her head. "It's not just them either Cat; how can you claim to be a good mother when you let your children run wild like this."

There were gasps from the others as Lysa gathered steam and continued.

"You let Bran and Arya run wild with people far too old for them, do you even realize how dangerous that could be for them. Especially Bran now; given what he's just told us. Then you have your nephew rushing into a marriage and your eldest son not caring about what problems his relationship might cause for you all."

She stopped and glared at where Sansa and Podrick were both glaring at her, along with the other Starks and their partners.

Lysa shook her head. "You too Sansa; what is wrong with you; fraternizing with somebody beneath you. That boy is nowhere near worthy enough for you, at least Joffrey was, I still can't believe you broke up with him for no reason."

"No reason!" Sansa yelled. "You think I broke up with him for no reason, I broke up with him because he abused me and you know it."

"So you say." Lysa remarked. "But how can we believe that, sounds like an excuse to me."

Catelyn groaned as she heard this; she knew what had set it off too.

She should've known better than to let Lysa have free reign over how much wine she drank. Alcohol always brought her bitterness to the surface and she didn't care about consequences when she drank. She glanced over at Robert; it was his son they were talking about after all. Yet he said nothing, didn't even lift his eyes from his plate, he knew, he knew what Joffrey had done to Sansa. Lysa had been glancing at Robert too, clearly expecting him to wade in, in favour of his son, yet Robert said nothing. Lysa glared and turned back, looking ready to start up again.

"ENOUGH!" Ned yelled, silencing everyone.

Ned glared at Lysa. "That is enough, you have said too much Lysa, you can't go around insulting people like that, _especially family_."

Lysa fell silent after that; slowly she reached for her glass.

Petyr grabbed her hand. "I think you could do without more wine for the rest of the night dear."

She glowered at him but said nothing. Gradually the mood calmed as the meal continued and soon it became festive again. Lysa however remained bitterly angry, unable to believe that her warnings had fallen on deaf ears. Not even Selyse had sided with her, only agreeing that it was wrong for Bran to be in his current situation, so young, yet about to be a father and not even married yet. However their reasoning was different, which meant Selyse wasn't really an ally.

She shook her head, unable to accept that they would just ignore her like that, especially Arya and Bran.

'_I'm warning them for their own good. Better to let them face the truth now than wait until it's too late and they end up miserable.' _She thought angrily to herself. _'Yet they don't appreciate it; they throw my warnings for their safety back in my face, unreal.'_

They acted as if she was some hysterical angry bitter woman, but she knew what she was talking about. Surely Catelyn hadn't forgotten about Jon Arryn, Lysa's first husband, he was older than her, much older, and yet she expected her children to do okay with older partners. As far as Lysa was concerned the only good thing her marriage to Jon Arryn ever gave her was her son. She looked at Robin; surely he wouldn't go against her, but no, there he was, smiling at his cousins, with what appeared to be an apologetic expression on his face. For her, it was the last straw.

'_Fine, let them go ahead and discover for themselves how bad things will get. Then when they realize I was right they'll have to beg me for forgiveness for not listening to me.' _She thought angrily to herself.

So it was that, for the rest of the meal, Lysa remained sullen but said nothing else.

After the meal, everybody remained at the table, talking happily as, gradually, Lysa's outburst was forgotten. Many even congratulated Bran and Meera on their upcoming wedding and on Meera's pregnancy. Roslin especially showed her joy for them, knowing all too well how Meera would be feeling, having experienced it herself. She even offered to help Meera in coping with things like morning sickness and that. Bran smiled, he always knew there would be some problems form Aunt Lysa, even from Selyse Baratheon, but in truth he was happy with how everyone had reacted; now he could look forward to a happy and joyous future. Something he thought he'd never have the day they first told him he'd be stuck in a wheelchair; yet here he was, about to be a father, a husband and nearly walking again; he had beaten the odds and now had the prospect of a happy life before him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: One Happy Christmas**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :) Yeah, they sure don't.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and Bran's thoughts, yeah, pretty but on Lysa.  
Katie230: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, got that right.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Later on the evening, while many of the others spent time socializing in the dining room, now the dinner things had been cleared away, Sansa decided to get some peace and quiet. So, taking Podrick's hand she led him from the dining room towards the living room. As they entered they found Arya sitting on the couch with Gendry. He had his arm around her and she was snuggled up against his side, both were smirking as they talked quietly, frequently punctuating their words with kisses. Sansa smiled at this; raising an eyebrow at Podrick who grinned back at her and shrugged. Sansa cleared her throat, prompting Arya and Gendry to look up at them suddenly, but surprisingly, not spring apart and act as if nothing happened. Arya grinned at her sister.

"Hey Sansa, what's up?"

Sansa sighed as she and Pod sat down. "Ugh, Aunt Lysa is driving me crazy."

Arya also sighed. "Oh good, not just me then."

"I don't get why she's like this, it's so unfair."

Arya nodded, as did Podrick and Gendry before Gendry asked. "So, what do you think about Bran and Meera?"

Sansa smiled, glad for the change in subject. "I was a little surprised that she ended up pregnant, I thought Robb or I would be the first to have children, but it's great."

Podrick smiled too.

"Yeah, we couldn't be happier for them; they're gonna be married soon too, I've never seen anyone look so happy."

The others also agreed.

Arya spat out her drink in shock as they all stared at Robin. Robin blushed, aware of their eyes on him. Finally, it was Bran who asked the question.

"So, who is the girl?"

Robin sighed; deciding he might as well get it over with. "It's, it's not a girl."

There was a long silence as he revealed the truth. He looked around worriedly, but saw no judgement in any of their eyes; only surprise and curiosity.

Robb then asked. "Who is it then?"

Robin blushed again and bowed his head. "It's Tommen."

"What, seriously?" Sansa gasped, the others were surprised too.

Robin nodded slowly and then, to his surprise and relief, first Bran, then all the others, congratulated him and promised not to tell Lysa. Robin relaxed, happy that at least his cousins and their loved ones were able to accept him for who he was and who he loved. Finally however, after a long party, the day was done. Everybody was preparing to leave as the Starks bid goodbye to their guests. Rickon and Robb said goodbye to Shireen and Myrcella as they left to head home. Finally, once all the guests had left, the Starks retired for the night, all happy having enjoyed a great Christmas party.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
